Going Back
by RiviaraAvelle137
Summary: Bakura goes back to ancient egypt and Ryou decides that he needs to tell BAkura he loves him and Isis sends him back to ancient egypt.. Will Ryou stay in ancient egypt or will he leave


Me- Technically my fourth but one got taken off so this my third one

Ryou- so Bakura went back to ……

Me-DON'T TELL EVERYONE!

Ryou- got it

Me- good all right I don't own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter 1 Decision

Ryou walked down the street towards his house. He always looked down when walking now. Ever since Bakura was sent back to Ancient Egypt a month ago. Ryou guessed that Bakura was happy now that he was back in Egypt. And if Bakura was happy he was happy. But truly Ryou wasn't happy he wanted Bakura back. He wished sometimes that he could have gone with Bakura. But Bakura hated him.

Ryou walked up to his house and unlocked the door. To him the house seemed empty. He didn't have to worry about anything being broken anymore. But also he felt alone now that Bakura was gone. He felt so angry at Isis for sending Bakura back to Egypt. But it wasn't her fault, Bakura asked her to find a way. She did and sent him back. It was his place, after all, in Egypt. So really it wouldn't be fair to keep Bakura in future times when he was from past times.

Ryou sat his backpack on the couch and walked up to his room. He picked up the book he started reading the previous night. It was just a random book he picked up at the library. Really he didn't know what it was about. He read one page and decided he didn't really want to continue. He laid down on his bed.

Was there a way for him to go back to Ancient Egypt with Bakura? If there was how could he do it without the ring? Since Bakura was the millennium ring it disappeared when he went back to Ancient Egypt. That was the first clue that he went. The second was a letter he found in Bakura's room. Ryou took out that letter. And he read again for like the thirtieth time:

Ryou,

I am not here any more. Isis found a way to take me back to ancient Egypt so I desided to go back. I guess you'll know before you read this because, one the ring will be gone and two the mind link wont work any more. I figured you wouldn't mind since all I did was cause trouble. So actually I bet your thrilled I am gone. I know I am because I get to be back were I belong. Though I bet there will be a new pharaoh since Atemu don't want to go back. Well I guess… I cant say see ya later because I wont be seeing you at all. The only thing I can say is bye forever. But that seems harsh though it's the truth. I wish I could say I feel bad about leaving but really I am not I really want to go I do have friends back in ancient Egypt believe it or not I have three. I bet you don't believe me. Their names are Rerni, Loruy, and Keiva. Keiva is the only girl I know. She and Rerni are lovers, I think. Well they know I got transported here because of the ring so I can't wait to go back and tell them about future times. And how dumb the pharaoh is in the future.

Bye for good,

Bakura

Ryou put the letter back in a black box he kept stuff that is close to him. Bakura had friends that he liked. So at least Bakura wasn't going back to nothing.

The phone rang. Ryou decided to answer it.

"Moshi moshi Bakura residence Ryou speaking." He said

"Hey Ryou it is Isis." The person said

Ryou didn't say anything and started to debate whether to hang up or not.

"Ryou I'm sorry and I know you're mad at me… But I think I might have found a way to take you back to ancient Egypt with Bakura." Isis said

"Are you serious?" Ryou said

"Yes I am but only if you want to go with him." Isis said

"Why wouldn't I?" Ryou asked

"Well Bakura may not want to see you." Isis said

"True is this permanent?" Ryou asked

"It might be but I'm sure I can make it temporary." Isis said

"Well I'm saying if I don't want to stay for some reason is there somewhere I could go to return?" Ryou asked

"Yes actually after one week the place where you first appeared will glow red at sunset if you stand in there for a few seconds it will transport you back to my house." Isis said

Ryou thought about it, he could see Bakura but at a risk. But that risk would have to be taken he had to see Bakura even if Bakura didn't like him. He had to let Bakura know that he like him.

"All right I'll go back." Ryou said

"Ok come over whenever your read." Isis said

"I will." Ryou said

They hung up.

Me-I liked it

Ryou- Yay I get to see Bakura!

Me- yup I got an idea from Sami Ryou's Hikari but I modified it a little bit

Ryou- yup but I like this Idea too

Me- 5 reviews equals new chapter!


End file.
